Embrace from the shadows
by Clo-fallen.angel-clo
Summary: Bella's been abused for the past few years, when help is suddenly at hand.Unknown to her, the werewolves and vampires aren't the only supernatural things out there when her past is revealed
1. beginning of a new life in forks

The last thing I remembered was a fist and then I blacked out. My name is Bella Swan and I had been abused for 4 years now. My parents, Charlie and Renee had died in a plane accident when I was 10, then I'd lived with Uncle Phil until I was 13, that was when he decided that's much as he cared for me, his job was too dangerous and if he left me, I'd be all alone in the world and its was easier for me to go live with a foster family, seeing my uncle every now and then. Wrong! I would have traded anything for that mourning again, if it meant to get me as far away from Charlie (ironically the same name as my father) as possible, but that would never happen, and since poor Uncle Phil had passed two months ago in a car accident (tight, right?) there was no way of escaping this hell hole, non at all. And even while he was still breathing, I was threatened that if I told a soul, I'd regret it, and I believed Charlie, he was pure evil and now I was forced to start Forks high school, so nobody would suspect anything. We lived in Phoenix for a while, but Charlie already had a house here, and decided to move back. He used to have a wife, but she mysteriously disappeared... Nobody really knew Charlie around here, to be honest; he might as well have been a newbie to this town. Like I was...

"Bella, get down here now!" Ah crap, what have I done now? I thought to myself, jumping down the steps, not wanting to play with that his patience. Once I was in front off him, cowering slightly, his hand flying up, so I stood, waiting for the impact that never came. Instead, his hand grabbed my chin, forcefully thrusting my head in all directions, examining my face. Then he let go and pointed to the door, meaning get the hell out of hear I'll see you when you get home. I scurried out of the door, pulling my hoodie up over my face and ran to my truck, a gift from Uncle Phil. I soon found my way to the school, and a parking space, as far away from the others as possible. I made my way to the office, dodging the kids that had just ran past me, and keeping my balance, wincing slightly at the two week old wound on my leg, it bruised up quite a bit, leaving me lame for a few days, Charlie wasn't impressed.

In the office sat a women in her 50's looking like she was struggling handling the computer, looked up through her big glasses and gave me a smile, something I haven't seen in a while, I smiled back, playing with the muscles in my face that had long been forgotten. We talked for a while and she gave me my timetable and some slips saying: "remember dear, to bring them back at the end of the day all signed please, thank you" then I left, heading towards my first class, dodging anyone who looked like they wanted to "introduced themselves"

I finally made it alive to class, handing the teacher one of the slips and disappearing quickly into one of the spare seats, that was what I was good at, being seen but not heard; it was the only way I'd survived these last four years. The teacher introduced me, shining the light, ON me, something I hated, and attention...

The day passed fairly quickly and Lunch was soon upon me. I'd dodged everyone for the past few hours, as difficult as it had been, but now it was inevitable, I was surrounded in a room full of people. I'd just sat down at a table, slightly wincing with my leg as one girl sat down opposite me, smiling briefly."Hi, I'm Angela, Angela Webber." She said her voice full of sincere kind nice. Maybe I could have a friend, at least one. I deserved that much, didn't I?

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, just moved here, as you probably already know, like everyone else here..."My voice slowly faded, not used to making conversation, let alone speaking.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Must be hard being the new girl, everyone staring at you, must be annoying as well."

"Yeah, it's not... the best feeling being watched all the time, hehe."

"I guess doing it alone can be a bit of a bummer, but now you've got me as a friend too help you, if you want to be friends that is, I didn't..."

"No, no, of course, I'd love to have some company" that wouldn't beat me up... I thought sullenly.

Angela and I talked for a good while, going other everyone in the room, the popular guys: Jessica, Mike, Taylor... the people less popular, like us. It was ace to talk to someone who would actually _listen, _or anyone to speak to in general, Charlie wasn't a very talkative person... Angela her self was friends with the _popular_ guys, she was quite popular herself, but she preferred to be ignored at times and she said that I looked like I needed someone to talk to and help around the school. Seems like she was VERY helpful around school, always with the fundraisers and stuff like that, normal stuff, I smiled weakly as I wished that I could do _normal_ things, like have friends and hang round with them. I was staring around the cafeteria when five people caught my eye...


	2. charlienice?

Hey everyone, this chap leadin up too big bit,:)

please, please review, in da first cahp, not 1 review, if u want story to continue,please do.

Characters is notmine, all Stephine Meyers, but the story is Julie's and mine, :)

enjoy, x

* * *

Everyone adverted their gaze or soon disappeared from their path, avoiding them like they were the plague. I personally couldn't understand it until Angela explained that they kept to themselves, that it was them and no-one else, that they too avoided everyone here and most people were funnily enough scared of them. I laughed half-heartedly, scared of 5 kids? The only one that looked like they could hold a threat was Emmett...? I think his name was that. He was huge, and looked like he should be some kind of professional wrestler than stuck in this school. Though he was gorgeous, just like the rest of them; Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, they all looked the same and yet so completely different it was unbelievable. It turned out that they were all adopted apart from Rosalie and Jasper, they were twins...? I think Angela said they were at least. There were the Hales and the Cullen's, all adopted by Doctor Cullen and Mrs Cullen. Angela explained as much as she could and knew, that Alice and Jasper were a couple, Rosalie and Emmett were together and Edward was with this Tanya from somewhere up north. During the whole lunch hour, I was caught staring at them once by Jasper, I quickly dropped my gaze and adverted it to the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the room, blushing deeply from embarrassment. I was sure I could see them all chuckling lightly from the edge of my sight, but it could have easily been my imagination.

Lunch was soon other and the rest of the day soon followed. I was placed next to Edward in bio, I was dreading it, but it turned out alright. I gave my slip to the teacher, passing a fan that was directly placed besides his desk, freezing my already cold body, I noticed Edward stiffen slightly and then return to his normal posture. The action itself was so quick I couldn't decide whether it was my mind playing up on me again or it really happened, but I soon forgot about it. I sat next to him and we where soon partnered. We got every thing right, before the class had even begun to cheat, that left us some time too talk.

"So, you like it here in Forks?" He asked his voice deep and velvet like, and as beautiful as- well anything _I've_ ever heard.

"Erm... yeah I guess, defiantly not somewhere I'd personally choose to move, but Charlie already has a house here, so it made the choice easier, but a new house or move into one you already have." I shrugged as if it was a simple decision, which I guess it was, Charlie not owning a lot of money, I mean.

"I guess so. From what my brothers and sisters and I have seen of you today, you don't very much like the rain." So I wasn't invisible if they had noticed me, they who never interact with anyone outside their family.

"Or the cold" I added with a weak smile. He asked about my parents, I told him the truth, they were dead and I was too live with the git I like to call Charlie. Well maybe I didn't call him a git or anything other things that circled in my mind when anyone mentioned him, too vulgar for myself even to believe I had thought of them. He said the same as anyone else; how sorry they were, how I was coping, etc. I'd finally managed to get him to turn the subject and directed it at him, asking about his family and that. He seemed quiet closed up and private, but I did get quite a bit on his siblings and when he would play fight with Emmett, Jasper soon joining in. The conversation turned out quite interesting and I didn't even realise that the bell had rung until everyone started jumping out of their seats and practically running to the door. "See you tomorrow, Bella" Edward said as he stepped aside and let me out of the door first, like a true gentleman.

"Bye, Edward. Have a good evening" I solemnly walked off to my truck, my mood immediately changing from happy and chilled to an emotional wreck. Was Charlie drunk? If he was how drunk? I begged to God that he was sober, hoping that he'd hear me this time.

It was a quick drive home, too quick, but my answers and worries from before were resolved as I walked through the door. Charlie was asleep on the couch; only one beer can next to him. I let go of the deep breath I hadn't realised I was holding and quietly made my way to my room. I got my homework done and out of the way, then made my way down the stair way and into the kitchen. It wasn't much, some shelves, a fridge, a cooker and a microwave that sat next to the toaster. A table in the middle of the room, which was only ever used by me, creating some space from Charlie and me. I started the meal for that evening, Spaghetti bolognaise, and set the table for only myself, and then I set up a tray for Charlie. I tidied the living room as much as I could without waking him up and finally got on with the washing. I could hear heavy footsteps from above, Charlie's. He shouted my name and I ran up the steps and into the living room.

"Yes, Charlie?" I asked, waiting for his request. You see, when he was sober, I'd be made to do stuff for him, stupid stuff, like clean the cooker out even though I'd done it the day before, while he sat there insulting the living crap out of me. But when he was drunk, and I mean really drunk as he does about once a week, he gets kind of violent. Normally I'd stay clear of him, but there's always a time when I'm caught out or my luck has run out. But it seemed as if the Lord had finally heard my prayer and Charlie was sober.

"Who was school?" He asked curiosity, actually filling his words.

"Erm...it was good. I've got some nice teachers, but there's this one that annoys me to death." I don't know why, but I had it in my head that if I kept conversation, he would be well...nice too me.

He laughed quietly as he sat on the couch and I went to get his food and beer. When I returned he funnily enough replied. "I had a teacher that annoyed the living crap out of me; he got run over a few years ago." He started laughing again and explained. "He always used to go on at us too be safe on the road, etc and it's _him_ that gets run over! Ha!" I'd never seen Charlie like this for a while. When I arrived first time ever, he was really nice and for a year he kept it that way, but then he was always on the beer or what ever alcohol he could get his hands on and he changed, dramatically and for the worst.

"Anything else? You make any new friends?" Any _new _friends? I thought he was against all of this.

"Yeah, Angela Webber and Edward Cullen." He nodded his head slowly, like he was examining what I had just said.

"Well good, it will be good for you to go out now and then. Angela Webber's a nice girl; I met her a few years ago with..." His voice faded, but I knew he was going to say with his wife, Clarice."But I'm not so sure about this Edward here." If he didn't approve of anything, it was boyfriends.

"Charlie, he's alright, really nice, and don't worry, he's already taken, not that I liked him in that way anyway. He's just a friend, promise!" I added before he forbid me to even look at "this Edward"

"Fine, but if I hear anything different..." The threat laid therein the air, and I took it as my queue to go and eat. I didn't know what came over Charlie; I'd never seen him so interested in anything I did in along time or so...kind? Was that the right word? The night passed quickly and Charlie let me go up to my room after I had washed the dishes. Once I was in safe territory, somewhere Charlie never entered I began to think on his strange behaviour when it hit me. He must have dreamt about Clarice. I would have loved to have met her, his main reason for going like he is. Whenever he dreamed about her, he would either go loopy with anger or he would belike this. It was her idea that they would adopt me, so I was really the only thing left of her, I was her decision, and I guess he remembered that and changed his mood, but I didn't think it would last. Strangely enough t lasted for another week and I enjoyed it until I came home to him drunk as a skunk. _Bloody hell!

* * *

_

_so wat y'all think?_

_please review_

_bye, x  
_


	3. Bloody, hell!

**Hey y'all, please review,cause i wont continue if ya dnt, i only gt one in chap 2, n thanks alot Sydneeannmarie for bein the only one to review, seriously, thanks, :)**

**again,characters not ours, there sm,but story is mine n julie's, :)**

**enjoy, x**

**

* * *

Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up, my breath heavy and my eyesight dazed, yet the dream was so vivid, it shot out every where, reminding me of Claurice. It was Bella's fault she was dead! If we hadn't even sighed up to foster her, my wife would still be here! All she talked about was Bella and how she was looking forward to meeting her. Then that bloody car smashed into us, and yet I never blamed him, its Bella's fault! Yeah, it's all her fault! My poor wife...

**Bella P.O.V**

_Bloody hell! _ He was drunk; no he was far past drunk! He was totally gone, and I was dead. I could already see the dream play-role in his head. I'd said before that his wife had suddenly disappeared, but it wasn't entirely true. There was an accident, but no-one knew if his wife passed in it, or if he took her into the woods, finished the job and buried her... But with the looking his eyes, I'd jump on the second option and run. I'd never seen him like this; his eyes looked black, yeah, like two black holes of death. He came at me as I dodged him and pushed my school bag into him, bad idea. He spun around, grabbed me by my hair a through his fist into my face, though it broke nothing. I'd be thankful, but he wasn't finished, he chucked me across the room as i bounced of the wall, leaving a line of blood trailing off my head. I was ready for the darkness, but he ran at me and shook me too death, keeping me awake. His eyes narrowed and were soon full of lust. No, he wouldn't. I thought, not realising I had spoken aloud until I heard an "Oh yes he would" I kicked and screamed as he punched me in the gut and started ragging at my top. "NO!" I screeched, kicking him in the privates and running, running into the forest and away from him. I ran for ten minutes, jumping and ducking, hearing him calling my name. No not calling, more like demanding. I ignored him, knowing the consequences of returning to him, rape and then death, or maybe just death, but I wasn't going to find out! I ran until I stopped in my tracks, the silhouette of something, a wolf maybe? A giant wolf in my path, its teeth bared and then I passed out and let the darkness engulf me...

* * *

_**Please review, xxx**_


	4. Jacob

**Hey, thanks to everyone that reviewed, :D I really appreciate it. well, sorry its been a while,but I've been busy, back to school in two weeks, great! (note sarcasm, lmao) again, story and characters are SM, but boy would we love to steal them! lol. Anyway, story is Julie's and mine, so enjoy! **

_

* * *

I ducked and ran, but he was a step a head of me again. His foot connected with my stomach as I crashed on top of the glass coffee table; my lip bust, my head light, my stomach dead, my legs weak. I couldn't move, and I wished that this would be the end, that he'd finally kill me, but he never did. He'd beat me to an inch of what ever life you'd want to call this and then get me fixed up, blaming my clumsiness. He'd go to different hospitals depending on my injuries, so that no-one would become suspicious. I loathed him, I hated him, and I'd love to watch him being fed to a great white, piece by piece, still alive. It sounded awful, but not compared to what he's done to me. I wish he was like everyone said he used to be like... nice, if he ever was. Today was a Sunday, so school could save me, and I'd burnt his bacon, of course he was hammered, no surprise there!_

_I was fading, finally drifting into unconsciousness when I was suddenly drenched in water. My hair was being seriously tugged on and I let out a yelp and that earned a slap. He through me across the room; "You stupid bitch, can't you do anything right?" and then he stalked forward..._

I woke up screaming, covered in sweat, where the hell was I? I puzzled over the question for the next ten minutes when a shadow wavered across a wall and I heard foot steps .I realised I was in a cave somewhere, but that didn't help much. Was this one of Charlie's games? I cowered into the corner, as far back as I could manage into the shadows, taking quick breaths through my teeth when ever I was about to groan in pain. "Bella?" I voice asked, I didn't know whom it was and I certainly didn't want to find out, but at least it wasn't Charlie. That gave me hope and courage from somewhere I never knew existed. I waited until the shadow's figure reached the cave entrance. 1...2...3 and I ran, darting out of the cave. I may have been the clumsiest girl alive, but I was fast. I past the stranger, his eyes a dark brown, almost black, his body tan, tall and full of muscles. He was the most beautiful person I had EVER seen in my life and I felt a tug towards him. I drove against the feeling to run into his arms and pushed him against where ever, running into the woods. I tripped and tumbled, my legs buckling beneath me after ten minutes of running, clutching at my stomach from the pain that shot through it. My hand was supporting me against a tree when my legs disappeared from beneath me and my head shot for the ground. It never hit it though, and I soon realised that I was in some extremely hot arms, and then person was running, extremely fast. "Bella, don't ever leave me again, okay? Don't ever run from me, promise?" It was the same voice from before and I suddenly felt a shot of grief elope my body and soul. Why did I run from this amazing creature? Maybe cause he's a total stranger and in league with Charlie? Either way, it now set into my mind that I was safe with this guy, safer then with anyone else in the world. For the first time in my life, I felt protective, which made a smile light up on my face, one of them million-watt type smiles, one that I didn't know I even had. The guy had stopped running now, and placed me back on my feet, sitting down back in the mouth of the cave. "What you smiling at?" His voice was deep and yet... mmmmhhhhhh.

"Nothing... so who are you?" Best to just out with it right?

"Jacob Black, the guy that saved you from that son of a bitch you have to call a dad" He knew? My hands started getting clammy and my head broke out in sweat.

"Hey, hey, I'm not going to judge. Though I would gladly rip him apart for you" He smiled and my heart stopped in its track. Wow...just wow!

"He's not my dad" I mumbled.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Erm... I said he is NOT my father. My parents are dead, and I wish I was with them!"

"I wouldn't let you, Bells. Now tell me everything so I can help you" I must have been mad telling a total stranger everything, but I did. He saved me, from Charlie, I owe him so much, and this wouldn't be that bad...

Once I told him EVERYTHING, I'm sure steam was coming out of his ears, and that his eyes were pitch black. He started shaking, and I don't mean from the cold. He told me too run, but I stayed put, I guess it was stupid now I think about it, but something seemed to be wrong and I wanted to help him. Five seconds later, he literally exploded a humungous wolf in his place. I should have run, screamed, fainted, but I did now of the above, in fact a walked up to him, his face far too far for me to reach, but I tried. The wolf must have known what I was intending and automatically dropped his head to my level. It had the same eyes of Jacob, and it looked so familiar and then it hit me. The wolf from the night before wasn't part of my imagination playing up from the fright; it was Jacob... my Jacob. His fur tickled my face as I leant in and kissed his nose. I felt so connected to this... this wolf boy? This stranger. I wasn't going to run or scream, I was going to sit put and stay with him. He laid down next to me and closed his eyes, growling in what must have been pleasure as I stroked his back stomach. He was like a puppy and yet I knew he could be extremely dangerous, deadly... but I still didn't move. I wasn't afraid. A long while after, I heard voices calling Jacob, I was afraid, what if they saw the wolf and wanted to kill him, I wouldn't let them discover him... I wouldn't. Jacob's ears flickered forward and he just sat there, peacefully. I stood up and was about to run to whoever they where and tell them to go when a group of guys and one girl walked through the trees and into the small clearing around the cave. They didn't look surprised, in fact they look relieved. I hadn't been seen yet, and decided to leave it like that for the minute. "Jake... come on man, the Cullen's invited us over and we need to get your fur ass ready" A voice came from the over side of Jake as I leant down, and sighed in relief. They knew about him... where they like him too? They looked like the guys from the reservation and there had been rumours about them being different, weird. Jacob lifted his head and moved it to face me, his eyes sparkling with excitement and happiness? What for me? I was nothing, I didn't deserve someone like Jake...what was I saying? He wasn't even mine! But I loved him already, with everything I was, but I could budge the thought that I was nothing, as Charlie had put it, nothing but a waste of space, money, air, everything. Just a waste.

"What you got there Jake?" A voice called and soon his body was next to Jacobs head. "Ah... a girl eh?" And then recognition swept over his face. "Bella?" How come everyone one knew me and I hadn't a clue as too who they where?

"Yes?" I asked unsure.

"I'm Sam, and here to help you. Jake here has to go and get some clothes on and we'll stay with you until he comes back." Jake nodded, nudged me slightly forward and then darted into the forest. He was gone a total of seventy minutes and some how, Sam with the help of Paul, Seth, Quil, Embry and Leah managed to explain everything to me about themselves and the gene and well everything. They knew about me too through Jake's mind last night. I was afraid of what Charlie would have done when he figured out that they knew, but Leah reassured me that he was never going to touch me again. Then they explained a little about the Cullen's saying they weren't human but they weren't wolves and that they would tell me themselves once we got there. Also that they were supposed to be mortal enemies with the Cullen's, but Leah befriended Alice before the change and then the whole family and the same with the lads, so that when they changed, they were the same, but they did mention how bad they smelt to them, I didn't get it, truthfully, the Cullen's smelt great to me, as did the wolves. So they weren't enemies, in fact they were great friends, and Doctor Cullen helped them a lot with any injuries they sustained from play fighting, normally setting bones back into there place. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were great friends with the lads, and Leah too, but more with Alice and Rosalie. They didn't like Tanya as much, they said she could be a cow at times, but she was kind most of the time, even though she said she was NEVER returning to school, and that was the reason for me not seeing her. Doctor and Mrs Cullen were talked about with a deep respect from the pack, saying they were to nice to be what they were, and that the Cullen's were the only ones they wouldn't kill, but any others they would, gladly, from the help of the Cullen's too. I was dying to know what they were, but they wouldn't tell me, and my ribs hurt like hell. Leah told the lads to get lost, even though they only moved a few steps back as she lifted my top to reveal a stomach of black and blue. My head was also killing, and dry blood sat in my hair. She took me to a river saying it was best to wash it out, Paul carrying me there. Once it was cleaned and just full of water instead of the red liquid that set my stomach churning, he past me to Jake and he carried me back to Jacob's house. I slept the whole way... thinking about what Leah had said about imprinting. She was doubting that it would ever happen to her when while she was shopping, this guy popped into her vision, taking away everything and attaching it to him. They've been together ever since. Supposedly, they had all imprinted apart from Jacob, well until yesterday. One hell of a blush crept onto my face when they explained it and that Jacob had imprinted on me.

My dream was just full of Jacob, wolves, the Cullen's, my new family as the wolf pack called themselves, saying that Jake was now mine and I his and that they were my new family. I smiled at the thought. Then it turned and Charlie was in my vision, stalking forward, his fist clenched, saying some horrible things and then Emmett was there, followed by the rest of the Cullen's as they ran faster than anything I'd ever seen. Emmett caught him and chucked him across the clearing where the wolves dived on him, ripping him to pieces. I stood there and smiled, watching my nightmare for the past years disappear. Then I woke up and soon came back to reality. We were now at what looked to be the Cullen's. I gulped and held onto something warm. It turned out I was still rapped in Jake's arms, it felt right, like home. I closed my eyes and was soon lifted into the air, and into the Cullen's house...

* * *

**Please please review, and I'll update quicker, :) This chapters not much, but I was trying to get in the fact that there wolves and that Jacob imprinted on her, etc. Any way, next chap will have, hopefully be more uplifting, any ideas of what you want in the next chapter? A fight with Charlie, Emmett does something funny or what? **

**Oh, should Tanya be a real cow or be friendly and nice? U decide, :D**

**Please review, **

** xxx**


	5. new family maybe?

Sorry its taken so long, school's been REALLY HECTIC, got tons of exams this week, :( I hope to upload more because xmas is soon here, yeahhhhh! lol

well like always, characters belong to SM, as do the twilight saga, but the story line is mine, muahaha, i'll traid ya, stephanie, :D

hope y'all like, :D

* * *

There house in its own self was beautiful, but the people waiting inside were without a doubt inhumanly beautiful. Jacob lifted me out of his truck and carried me up and into the house, much to my dislike. I mean I have the wolfs on one side and some other supernatural being on the other side, meaning I was the only human there, meaning I was weak against all of them as it is, no need to make me look even more incompetent. I heard a muffled chuckle from one side of the room, my head automatically snapping in that direction, my eyes directly meeting Edward's. What was so funny? His brows soon furrowed with curiosity and annoyance, replaced by a playful calm face the next second that passed. Jacob finally sat me down on one of the white sofas, wrapping a blanket round my bruised and battered body. "Ah, so nice to see you all again. I see we have a new guest today...Bella, is it?" A calm voice echoed through the living room, wrapping itself round my mind.

"Erm...yes." I replied, my voice hoarse.

"You don't sound so sure of yourself, Bells" Laughed a booming voice I knew instinctively that it came from the one and only Emmett. "So, how's ya doin?" A laughed as much as my throat would allow me.

"I'm..." How would I respond? Did they know about Charlie?

"Yes we know about Charlie, about everything Bella. And were not going to let that...that..monster hurt you again." A new voice soon sounded, it was deep and velvety, it was Edward's.

"How did you..." I left the question lying there, hoping some one would clue me in on how he answered a question unexpressed out loud.

"Bella, dear, we're...well we're vampires. But we won't hurt you, we wouldn't dream of doing that..." Esme's voice rang out, rushing in the end until all I heard was a strum of words. I'd met Esme before, at school one time when the principal had wanted to express he's views on the Cullen's and Hales, and how well they were doing. That first time alone she talked to me like a mother would and treat me like a mother would...she's like the mother I never had. Vampires she said... I guess it explained a lot of things, like how they were never at school when the sum finally decided to show it's self, there speed and strength I'd noticed in P.E, there looks, everything I'd noticed about them made sense now.

"Wow, vampires and werewolf's... I was right there was something about you guys that didn't seem right. I guess over the past few weeks I haven't had time to think over it more, but I knew from the day I saw you that you couldn't be just humans. But the sun? Do you sleep? How about garlic and holy water?" My voice wavered and finally cracked leaving me throat sore.

"Woah, you sure took in more then we imagined, we'll have to be more careful around humans now. Or maybe its just you Bella, you seem different from other people. And too answer your questions, all you've heard about vampires is practically a myth,apart from the needing blood part, but were vegetarians, we drink animal blood instead of humans. We don't go out in the sun...well we'll show you next time a sunny day comes to town. Now, let Carlisle check your injuries, and I'm going to get you some water. Rose, take her to Carlisle's office please." Alice suddenly disappeared from view, Edward soon following with Esme and Emmett.

"Where has everybody gone?" I choked out.

"They've gone outside with the wolf's. Tanya will be here soon, great." Sarcasm leaked through Rosalie's words as she helped me to my feet.

"You don't like her?" Rosalie seemed nicer then I thought.

"Hell no, she's a total bitch, she controls Edward like you wouldn't believe, but Edward's in love, and as they say,love is blind. Don't worry, Alice and I will protect you from her, I'm sure she'll be her usual bitchy self, so... Alice has seen us three becoming great friends, sisters." Wow, I've gone from the depths of evil to having sisters...

"Wait,did you just say Alice saw...?"

"Oh, yes, they forgot to explain. Well when were turned, some of us gain powers, depending on how they were before. Like Edward, he can read minds, Alice, she can see the future and Jasper can feel and control your emotions. I have my beauty enhanced and Emmett his strength. Esme is as loving as a person could be and Carlisle is extremely compassionate. Now of course I know that you're far from stupid and won't tell anyone about this, but I would just like to express that I don't want this too get out at all, and if it does, you will die, I'm sorry Bella, it's the truth. We will not kill you, you are already part of our family, but the Volturi...well that will be explained to you another day, Carlisle wants to check you now. Do you want me to wait here for you?" I noticed we were already on the third floor. I asked her to come inside with me and she did, squeezing my hand with reassurance. "Ah Bella, dear." It was the same calm voice from before. A man, in his early twenties I'd say turned to face me. He was beautiful, as beautiful as the other vampire's of this house hold.

"Now Bella, I would like you to tell me wear your injuries are and start from there." He lifted me up onto the sofa in his room, prodding gently at my leg. I whimpered when he reached my stomach, Carlisle instantly lifting my shirt to reveal the same as what Leah had. It was black and blue, in fact it was black,blue,purple, green, red, yellow. It was a rainbow of colours.

"Oh Bella!" Rosalie gasped, her eyes turning into slits. Carlisle shook his head in anger.

"Its fine really, honest! It just hurts when touched, that's all."

"Don't lie Bella, Jasper's been feeling your pain since you walked through the door. Now we need to check everywhere. If your uncomfortable with me doing this, Alice Esme and Rosalie will gladly help." I shook my head in response.

"It doesn't matter, many of male doctors have had to check my body for injuries, your just the first I trust" He nodded and slowly, with the help of Rose, took off my hoodie and shirt. It didn't help that my bra was brown, meaning you could see my bones even more clearly. My ribs jutted out, them too bruised, my back actually not black, but a long scar ran across it from a few years back. Once Carlisle gave me the O.K., Rose and Alice, who magically appeared from no-where, helped me back into my shirt and hoodie, then slowly helped me back to my feet and down the stairs.

"So, what did the doc say?" Jacob rushed beside me asking questions I couldn't even hear.

"He said she needs to relax, meaning back off dog. He also is going to get her some medication for the pain. He'll explain the rest to you later." Rosalie interjected, handing Jake a piece of paper.

"Alright, Barbie." I looked up at the two and Alice replied with "Nicknames" Turns out they didn't like each other very much in the beginning so "dog" and "barbie" kind of stuck for both of them.

"So, what we doing for the rest of the day?" I asked, while gulping down water from Em.

"Well Edward has gone to go and get the wicked bitch from the West, so Tanya will shortly be joining us, meaning stick with all of us Bella, we don't like nor trust her, so you being alone with her is not a good idea." Emmett actually turned serious for once, and then he ended it with a soldier salute and a bow which turned it back comical. But all I knew was too stay away from this Tanya.

A minute passed as we made our way out side, the boys splitting into teams for football. I sat down with Esme on another couch (how many sofa's did they own?), and watched intently as they game of football began and believe me, vampires and werewolves in a game of football had to have been one of the best things I had ever seen. 2 minutes into the game and Edward appeared in the garden with a strawberry blonde, not as beautiful as Rosalie, but defiantly more than me, and instantly turned me jealous and envious of her. She turned her nose up into the air, sniffed and then quickly snapped her petite head in my direction, her eyes black. "Tanya, you even dare and we will have a solid reason to kill you." Jasper stated in his gorgeous southern accent. Her look turned into a solid glare, and the only words that came to mind were the one's I'd thought so many times in my life, _ah, hell._

_

* * *

_

_Please review, thanks, xxxx_


	6. twist and turn

_**Hi, hope y'all like. There's alittle bit of a twist now, :D sorry took so long to update, kinda forgot and got lost in my own life, haha. **_

_**Like always, everything is Steph's, i won nothing... :(**_

* * *

"Hi" I said, my voice wavering as Tanya was suddenly in front of me, a look of disgust on her face. She soon collected herself and gave me sickly sweet smile.

"Hi there. You must be Bella everyone's been buzzing about. I'm Tanya, but I guess you already know that." Cocky much. I suddenly got this urge from no where to punch her, the only problem being that it would give me more problems than her, obviously.

"Yeah I've heard about you, you seem quite famous around here" I gave her an innocent smile, correcting myself as I almost said _In_famous, knowing that wouldn't go down well. "Nice too finally meet ya'." I may have been battered and bruised, but I felt this instant disliking to this Tanya, feeling this energy just to hurt her. I never had that with Charlie, but maybe my streak of being the vulnerable little girl was finally coming to an end.

"Likewise." She stretched her long French manicured hand and I took it, shaking it, never losing eye contact with her, my jaw locked. She bid her farewell and disappeared into the house, calling Edward after her. Rosalie looked at me, rolled her eyes and laughed, quickly pulling her finger up to her mouth to remind me that the Bitch of the West could here me. Now I knew why they called her it, she may be a vampire and able to hide whatever she was feeling, but I could see through her façade easily enough. I straightened my back as I looked onto the game of football that soon continued.

I stayed in the garden for a good few hours, talking to Alice and Rose while the guys went off to do there own thing.

"So, tell us more about you, Bells" Alice chirped.

"Hmmm...well not much to tell. My parents are dead, my uncle's dead, everyone I love is dead really and I'm stuck with bloody Charlie. He's been...hurting me for a good while now. Like, practically since I met him. I hated him at first, but now I just despise the old man. I understand his anger over the loss of his wife, and partly blame myself over his ways. I'm just a waste of space that can never really do anything right..." My voice trailed off, leaving the girls fuming.

"How dare you speak about yourself that way! Your absolutely brilliant, your ace, your worth so much, Bella, don't _EVER_ say any different, okay?" To say I was a little bit shocked was an understatement, but I promised them that I would try and see myself differently, at least try if nothing else.

The rest of the day passed away and I felt at peace, finally. I soon drifted into a quiet sleep, my body at rest...

"Mamma, pappa! Please, don't leave me, please!" I screamed as my body struck up like lightening, heaving and panting as my heart tried to calm itself down as Edward was soon by my side.

"Woah,woah, it's alright, it's fine." He whispered into my ear as I realised I was sat in his lap, resting my chin on his shoulder, crying into him as I thought back over my dream.

"Shhh...I'm here, It's fine" He cooed and it felt nice, really nice, maybe too nice. I mean, like, _REALLY_ nice, which was wrong because Jake had imprinted on me,he was mine.

"Where's...where's Jake?" I croaked out as Edward moved to comfort me in a better position.

"He's gone back home to see his dad, he's sisters come home and Paul has imprinted on her, let's just say he's not a happy pup." I laughed as Edward joined along with me, our voices twisting in harmony. "Yeah, and Paul has brought his cousin over from Florida, she arrived a few hours ago. They'll be over soon I think" I answered with a simple "kay" and snuggled back down into the cover that was suddenly around me.

Five minuets later I jumped off the bed and landed perfectly on the tips of my feet. "Wow, that's new, haha" I laughed at my own self, feeling stupid, but loving the sound as it bounced of the walls. It seem weird, some how more bell like. I shrugged it off and realized how different I felt.

"Edward, erm, has Carlisle given me any more morphine or something?" I asked.

"Not, why?" He sounded concerned as he jumped off the bed, soon joining me.

"No reason, just-" I lifted up my shirt up just a touch, showing my stomach, the natural healthy looking stomach, not the battered one from a few hours before. "What the hell..." I all but screamed.

Edward slowly brushed the tips of his fingers over my stomach, only tickling the hell out of me. I jerked back, instantly covering my torso as I got a grip.

"Tickles and me don't go" I said as Edward just laughed at me and shook his head. We thought over what the hell was happening when Carlisle finally entered after hunting and inspected me, just as bewildered as we were.

Edward sat in a chair in the corner of the room as I was checked over. I pulled my top over my head, colouring a scarlet red as Edward turned away, being the gentleman he was.

"I don't get it... it's not normal of course" Duh. I resisted the urge to laugh as Carlisle jotted down some notes.

"Vampire's and Werewolves aren't normal, but look, here you are" I tried my best to crack the ice and it worked perfectly. Carlisle cracked a smile, Edward joining us with his crooked grin on his face.

"You're right, dear" Just then, a toppled over onto the floor, a burning sensation running all over my spinal cord, running all over my nerves. I tried to hold onto reality, as black specks coloured my vision. I cried out in pure pain, a sound so beautiful and yet so heart wrenching.

I heard Edward and Carlisle try to bring me back, trying there best to help me when suddenly everything went quiet and then a chorus of sighs erupted.

* * *

**_Hope you liked, please review,_** :D


	7. okay

**Hi, thanks to _misscullenvolturi_ for reviewing, :D I'm confused now, I don't know who Bella should go with...Jake?, Edward? a mutant?...**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to SM**

* * *

I couldn`t understand their sigh of aw nor their eyes full of what looked like shock and a part of understanding. "People are coming" Alice suddenly jumped into the room, her eyes wide in excitement and part fright.

"What did you see?" I exclaimed as she shook her head quite violently.

"Oh I haven´t seen anything…my visions have gone! Well only the one´s centered on whoever is coming and you. I know someone is coming because I´ve just seen them along with Emmett driving up to the house." She aspirated. "You´ve changed Bells, and I think the whole, my back has just broke causing me immense pain type thing can prove that." I shuddered at the memory that I no longer felt and looked straight into her eyes.

"Ali, I don´t know what happened. It could have just been a spasm. If my back broke just now I´d be either dead or in immense pain" I was stood there, feeling quite brave and quite…strong? But I also felt different, defiantly felt weirder.

"YOUR BACK BROKE! I´m not going to say it again, Bella, it broke and everyone in the house heard it and far in the woods. We have a small idea as to what has happened, but then again it´s still misty. I hate not being able to see!" I´d never seen Alice so upset, then again I´d only seen her at school, but I could tell straight away that losing her sight had hit her hard.

"Hey, hey…" I gave her a hug and tried to stop her from shacking. When she recollected herself and gave a small smile, telling me she was alright Carlisle entered the room, the guys absence suddenly hitting me. "There here"

"5…4…3…2…1…" There was a knock at the door as everyone from the room disappeared leaving me alone to walk down the stairs. As I finally walked down the hallway, edging to the stair way, I halted suddenly, backing up it to stairs so I could hear and not be seen.

"I´m Logan…..Storm….we have come to help…..after her….can we see her?" A gruff yet somehow fairly familiar voice sounded, making me jump slightly to the warmth it made me feel even though it was a foreigner to me as it was to the rest.

"Bells, come down hun, they won´t bite." I laughed to myself under my breath while sliding down the steps. When in view I could fully see four people in the door way, just walking through, non familiar to me. The first was kind of young looking but you could see just by looking at his face that he´d experienced far more. He wore a leather jacket and jeans, his hair a bit of a mess, but a smile on his face. A woman was behind him with white hair, literally white hair but warm eyes. Further behind both of them were too people, a bald guy in a wheelchair and a tall guy with brown hair and weird glasses on his face. "Bells, this is Logan" Alice bounced as she pointed to the guy in the leather jacket. He gave me a kind "hey", the same voice as before. I was left with a confused smile on my face as I tried to figure out what was happening and why he was a familiar stranger.

The woman next to him was called Storm….? I think…. And the bald guy was a Professor Charles Xavier, the last guy Cyclops. This Xavier seemed familiar, but not like I knew him in person more like….

"Hey, erm….sir…Mr Xavier, weren´t you on the news the other day?" He cracked a smile as wide as it would go and wheeled his way down to the sofa were we all went to sit.

"Please, child, call me Professor X, everyone else does, haha… Now yes, I was one the news, did you hear why?" I shook my head and he continued. "Well, Bella, I was there to raise awareness about…human rights, you could say. Have you heard anything about these here mutants…?" He gave me a a look of patience, waiting for my reply.

"No sir-Professor, I mean, I´ve heard rumors, nut that's just it. The kids at school don´t speak nice about them, actually there quite horrid about these people they don´t even know, it´s horrible. At my old school there was this girl who turned out to be a mutant and before she knew how to use her powers or anything, she was kicked to death in an alley way by these guys. She was actually my only friend there…If I remember she could…turn invisible I think." I sighed as I thought over Kate´s death and gulped.

"I´m very sorry to hear that, my dear, very sorry indeed…Well…were here to get to you before you come to this poor girl´s fate. You see, yesterday your power´s were activated. And your past, your family, they weren't exactly your biological family. You´re real family is right here. Your mum, and your dad" He moved aside as I stood up to look at the people he was pointing at. Logan and Storm.

"Wait, what?" Was the only thing I could say.

"When you were born you lived with them until you were two but you were hunted down and they couldn´t leave you alone at all. They had to hide you and so they changed your name and got you adopted to live a normal healthy life without danger." I choked out a laugh.

"Safe? Ha! Do you know who I´ve been living with for the past few years? A monster! A bloody sadistic twat!" The man in front of me looked taken aback, but he soon composed himself.

"Don't worry, he'll be dealt with" Log- my dad said. He looked at me with sincere honesty in his eyes when everything came back. Weird little things slowly becoming bigger until the full picture hit me. Logan and Ororo were my parents, parents that I loved and soon found I still did. I remembered their last words to me,saying it was for the best, the way we were attacked and I was put in an adoption center, everything.

Even that I was indeed a mutant...

* * *

**_Please review, hope you liked, xxx_**


	8. go to hell charlie

_**Hi guys, :D erm...well I'm not sure if charlie should die or come back as a vampire so you guys decide, xD **_

_**everything is SM's...**_

* * *

"So….what´s my power?" I asked, sounding quite brave. Logan gave out a small chuckle, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, we don´t know yet. That´s why we will be keeping a close eye on you, we don´t want any dead humans. There´s only going to be one death and soon." I knew who he was talking about and his voice hardened over. "I can´t believe that I let that…that…" He sagged his head down in defeat, his hands soon in knuckles. He started to slowly shiver all over and Storm was quickly over, holding onto his face and making him look into her eyes. She whispered something that I could have quite easily have heard, but chose not to and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Child, why are you running?" Professor X voice sounded in the room and I turned cautiously around, trying to hold in whatever wanted to come out.

"I´m not running, professor." I stated.

"You´re trying to run from yourself and lock back up your emotions. I know that this will be confusing and strange and awkward and brilliant and that you probably feel angry but it will be fine. You see, your father and mother met a good few years ago, before Logan lost his memory and your mother fell pregnant and two years later you were all attacked and Logan went to fight but he lost his memory. He wandered alone for a while but about two years ago his memory started to come back, bit by bit, until it completely flooded through his mind. He was living with us at the time, and Storm had it hard but she got through it. When your father remembered everything, we started to look for you, but for some reason you are blocked from me finding you and so it was quite difficult. We had a lead on you and followed it up until now. We did a background check and know everything about you, child. When they found out about Charlie, Logan went ballistic, throwing a monstrous fit and your mother managed to finally calming him down. I have to say that he will be dealt with; there is no way that you are going back there." Xavier finished and my eyes dried up, everything seeming normal to me. I nodded my head, smiled and walked passed him into the living room, walking up to my parents that stood together, hands around each other´s waist.

"Mum, dad, I´ve missed you so much" I dived into them, hugging onto them like there was no tomorrow, loving the feeling of being held by my family.

"We´ve missed you too hunny, more than you´ll ever know" Mum´s voice twirled around my ear as dad kissed my head and hair. "A family again" said dad´s muffled voice. I pulled back and took a step towards the sofa, sitting on the arm.

"There´s just one thing and no one is going to change my mind or stop me. I´m going back to Charlie´s." There was a sounded gasp throughout the room and dad´s stern voice. "There´s no way in hell that I´ll let you get anywhere near that bastard"

"You will let me because I say so. I´ve had to make decision´s all my life and this one I want to make. No one will interfere, I´m going back, not for long, just to stand up to him, I will not let him have the last laugh"

"But Bella…" Esme´s soft voice spoke and I immediately stopped her.

"Esme, please. I can handle myself now, besides it´s just for a couple of days, no longer, and I´m leaving now." I started towards the door before Emmett and Rose were soon in front of me.

"We´ll drive you" Em gave me a goofy smile and I beamed back. He shot off to get the car and Rose and I went out to the drive way.

"Love you guys, ring me!" I shouted back to the house. Em was chose the jeep and on the way back to Charlie´s I told them everything I remembered from when I was just a toddler.

"Bye" I waved and opened the door to the house, entering cautiously, there was no one there. There was cans on the floor, broken plates and a chair, the wall still stained with my blood. I decided that I wasn´t going to clean up, I needed the sleep and I soon drifted off on my bed.

"Bella, I know you're here, your jacket´s here. Come here, I promise I won´t hurt you" I woke up to his heavy drunk voice from down the stairs and cringed. Did I have to wake up to that revolting thing? But I jumped out of my bed, got quickly dressed and took to the stairs. He was sat on the sofa, his face a mask of...just weirdness, a bottle of vodka in his hands.

"There you are" He said, kind of sweetly as I slowly edged towards him. I was now only a few feet away when he spoke once more. "Don´t be afraid, come closer, I´m sorry for before" He actually sounded sorry and that took me by surprise as I found myself moving, closing the last few feet between until I was right in front of him. "I´m sorry.." He said as he got up.

"Sorry for not killing you earlier you little bitch!" His voice turned hard, the one I most defiantly knew as he grabbed my hair and span me around, kicking me towards the wall. I bounced off it, using my hands to keep me from falling down.

"I knew it…I knew you´d never change" IU practically spat, he didn't like that and tried to run for me, but I dodged him and was soon around the room.

"How dare you think you could just disappear for days and then turn up without warning. How dare you run out on your punishment, for that you´re gonna get double" He threatened but I no longer felt threatened.

"Shut the hell up! Just shut up! You nasty, self centered, bastard! You cannot treat me like shit EVER again. I am a person; I have a right to a nice life! And I have changed and you WILL pay!" This was said at a normal volume, but as menacing as possible, actually scaring myself at how I sounded.

"Of all the cheek…" He ran down to me, or at least I though he did as he suddenly changed direction, turning around with gleaming eyes and his gun in hand, loaded and cocked.

"Any last words? You know you were never any good, always been a waste of my money and time." He went on, his words getting harsher, but they did nothing to me, I just stared him down, brave.

A bang sounded out and some sort of impact hit me as I flew against the wall screaming in pain, but I somehow got through it and no longer felt it as I stood up and charged at Charlie, feeling wild and dangerous as a short pain was felt on my knuckles and these bone thing´s came out, piercing through Charlie like nothing, blood seeping down.

"Go to hell Charlie" I exclaimed as I took a step back and looked at him dying, writhing in pain.

* * *

_**Hope you liked, please review,xxx**_


	9. New me

**Hey, thanks to all that alerted or had put it in favourite´s or had simply read it and the small few who reviewed, xD Hope y´all like, xD**

* * *

I didn't stay there long to watch him die, just to watch him suffer for a minute or two, I wasn't a sadistic bitch like he was.

My eyes traced the boned claws from my hand and I stared and stared, wondering how to get them back in so I could get out of this place with now problem, when the suddenly retracted. I flinched at the short shot of pain, but over wise smiled. "And that was awesome" I murmured as a wicked smile flew across my face. "Goodbye old Bella, hello new and improved one" I knew that I had changed, my personality along with it. I was no longer a small shy girl who could be pushed back and broken and beaten.

My legs moved out of the door and I didn't say one word to the place that I knew I would never go back to, ever. I had a new life in front of me now, and I was intent on following it and not looking into the past,that also meant that Alice was going to need to take me shopping, with a new person and attitude, a new attire was going to be needed. Before I even picked up my phone Alice and Rose were pulling up with a quick stop to the curb, smiling brightly.

"So, _new_ Bella,shopping time?" Rose said as I hopped in the back of her convertible.

"Yes, Rose, I think it is..."

Four hours later and a new wardrobe full of clothes, we arrived back at the Cullen house when a thought suddenly hit me. "What about Charlie? I left him there on the ground dead, police and everything...not a good thing. And where am I going to live?I did not think about this, I'm an idiot..." All of the downsides started to pour out of my mouth.

"Hey, calm down, Bella. Everything will be fine, remember, I am the future seeing pixie here, and you will live with your parents, you'll go live at the boarding school, it's not that far away with the transport that you will be given. Just calm down, Charlie has been sorted, don't even think his name again, Bells. We promise you, your new life will be the best, with the sleep overs you have over here and what not, haha" A huge weight seemed to be lifted off me with Alice's words and we all split into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Seth was suddenly next to the door and I grinned at him.

"Nothing, Seth, just life." I laughed as I jumped out of the car, grabbed a hand load of bags and ran inside, hearing vaguely Alice and Rose filling Seth in.

"Dad?" I asked, feeling like I called this man I'd know for less than god knows how many hours, dad all my life.

"In here, Bells" His deep husky voice came from the garage. _Perfect_, I thought.

I walked through to the garage, my smile never wavering. I saw him pull out from underneath a bike and moved towards him. "Hey, pap', which car is ours?" He smiled back up at me and pointed to a BMW,I smiled and moved towards it. Contrary to what was thought of me, I actually drove rather well and rather fast. It's just Charlie had forced me to drive slower than a snail for his "reputation" Wouldn't want his adopted daughter to set a bad opinion on him, would he? I mentally laughed and lifted the bonnet of the car, drowling at the engine. "Nice piece of machinery, Dad" He smiled at me, and was soon taking the bags from my hands and placing them in the boot. "I can teach you how to drive my bike if you want?" He asked as he gave me a bear hug. "Yep dad. Oh guess, what? You'll also have to teach me how to use my powers...You've kinda got a little girl with claws now" I held up my hands as three boned claws came out from each hand. He looked at them with a crease on his face, but soon recovered and plastered a smile, reaching his eyes.

"Guess I am gonna have to teach, aren't I, kid?" I laughed again, feeling free and wild, not even bothering to remember the last time I had laughed this much and placed a kiss on my father's cheek before disappearing for the rest of the shopping bags.

* * *

**_please review..._**


	10. One step closer

_**Hope you enjoy...:D**_

* * *

My bags were now packed and ready to go in my parents dear car. I wasn't going to leave straight away, but I was going to have to depart some day soon, after I had gotten through the next few days of school and the whole "sorry for your loss...blah...blah...blah" type thing. One whole shitty week awaited me, but you know what? I'd get through it. My father, mother and the rest of the X-Men had gone on this mission, something about this here Magneto. Supposedly they were going to strike some sort of deal or whatever. All I knew then and there was that I couldn't wait to move into the mansion and live with my real family, train, fight, become part of the X-men. But first of all, I had to find Jacob and talk to him. Since that day when I screamed out in pure agony, I haven't felt the same. I haven't seen him since and that strange pull to see him has suddenly been diluted down to a mere nothingness. Luckily, he was coming round today, he also had something playing on his mind.

"Hey, is Bella here?" I heard his voice from the front door and sat still, listening to Alice telling him I'll be there in a few seconds. He hadn't been told about my mutation yet, another thing yet to talk about. Or the fact that everyone has come to call me claws now instead of Bella. Yep, not been a mutant for barely five minutes and I have a nickname.

"I need to talk to you, Jake" Taking his hot hand and walking outside, the pull from before long lost, I took him down to the lake and turned around. "Jake...I don't know what has happened, but...I don't...I mean I love you, but not like before. I felt this huge ache and since then nothing has been the same, literally. But, oh, Jake, I hate saying this, but we can't be together when I have no feelings for you any more in the way I should have. Besides, I'm leaving soon..." I left him to digest everything and sat down on a rock, trying to repel the urge to run.

"Well, phew... I mean, I'm glad you told me that, 'cause I don't know how it's possible, but I've somehow imprinted on someone else. I don't know how, and I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I mean, I still love you deeply and are dangerously jealous of guys that look at you, but I also love Jules. It's hard loving two people, and I know I've imprinted, but I find it hard to let you go." That I did not expect.

"Erm...Jake, be with her. Try and loose all Lovey-Dovey feelings with me, I love you, like I said, but not anything more than a brother. Besides, I have a theory as to why the imprint broke. You see...the whole imprint thing is to someone who can carry on the line and what not, and I can't have children any more. I mean, I could've a few days ago, and probably still can, but that percentage is so small now, It won't even count." I stood at him and waited for him to speak before continuing. He purposely ignored the fact that I don't love him and he still does me and he has another imprint, but he'd get over it.

"What do you mean up until a few days ago? What happened?" He looked at me, his eyes full of worry, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Nothing. Well everything and nothing. You see, well I found my real parents as you've been told. And there...mutants... and so am I. My dad had these bone claws that were covered in adamantium, like the rest of his body, making him virtually indestructible to anything and he has the ability to regenerate, heightened senses, the lot. His name is Logan, or wolverine. My mum can control storms and create them. She known by Storm or Ororo. They're both brilliant and awesome and everything I've ever wanted. And me...well I have gained my powers from my father's side. Minos the adamantium covered body, everything else I have. I've also stopped ageing, a bit early, but I'll be 18 for a long long long time. Well you get the idea. They all have started to call me Claws. I've made friends and I'm going to move to the mansion to live with my family and train, become apart of the X-men, help save the world, and everything else. Humans are being hard on mutants, so I have to be careful. You can't tell this too any human, okay?" I think he went into shock. Shaking his shoulders a far bit he finally came back.

"But you can't be a mutant...I mean..." He was lost for words and I was losing my patience.

"Look, hun, I'm a mutant, get it into your head, why you're like this, I don't really care, but if you're against mutants, well you can say good bye to ever seeing me again. Now I have to go, you have to go, school starts real soon. Bye, Jacob." Leaving him to sludge across the driveway and to his car, I ran into the house and grabbed my bag, following the rest of them out side. Travelling with Emmett and Rose in the jeep, we discussed how I was to deal with everyone at school. I didn't want nor need their pitiful words. I'm glad he was dead, heck I rejoiced in the knowledge. He was no human, he was all bastard, a sick, twisted sadistic bastard that deserved everything. Carlisle got the body badly battered so that it looked like an animal had ended him, leaving him in the woods. They would never know I did it, they had not a single little minute part of evidence, and they never would have.

The start of school was alright, actually. I got a few sorry for your loss crap, but other than that, people remained the same with me. It didn't help that I glared at anybody that would come near me,of course. Everything went well, that is, until lunch came about. I'll give you two name's: Jessica and Lauren. Whore's from hell.

"Oh, I heard your old man died, I'm mean, that's like so terrible. Like, I'd be so upset if I was you, but I'm like, not, so whatever. But really, I can't see any mourning going on here. What? Are you really an emotionless bitch, like everyone thinks?" I looked up to Edward and he shook his head. Fucking lying skank.

"I mean, like, seriously? That man was your fucking father! He gave you food, drink, kept you in a nice house, you have clothes on your back. Your just like, a total waste of time and space, he should never have taken the time out on you. Now don't like cry, what you going to do? Go running to daddy or mummy? Oh wait, there both dead. Oopsy, not" To say I lost it was the number one understatement of the year. Just by hearing her nasal voice pushed me over to the dark side. Yep, I had a dark side, normally the two blended well, but what can I say? Lauren and Jessica had that affect on me.

Turning swiftly away from them, and shooting back, pushing her into the wall behind her, my arm across her neck, leg pressed into her stomach. I fought the urge to let my claws out and slice her up into nothing, but I wans't an animal. Lauren started to move away from behind me, but I soon stopped her.

"Eh, unless you want a beating, you'll stay where the fuck you are" There was a simultaneous sigh of "WTF?" in the crowd of people. OMG? Bella Swan never swears? Well guess what? I'm not Bella Swan, my name is Bella Howlett, I was a mutant, and I preferred to be called claws. Problem?

"Now, don't start going on about how I'm a selfish bitch. You know nothing, little girl, nothing. You better turn your life around before it's too late. Not everyone in the world will be as kind to you as I'm being by leaving you unscathed. If you want I fight, I'll give ya one, but I know who will be coming back out _alive. _Got it?" She nodded her head as if her life depended on it, and I gave a wickedly charming smile to everyone, letting her go.

"I'd like to say to everybody right here and now that I will be leaving school and here, now. So goodbye to everybody, and please, don't mourn a death to a man you never knew. He wasn't pleasant, nor pleasing nor nice. End of. Now everyone, back to your food." Waving everyone off, they finally returned back to their stuff, leaving me to leave the room in peace. Ditching school and driving back with Emmett and Jasper was a relief. The rest had stayed because they had exams, but us free were luckily free. Either way, I would have left that god damn place. I was now back down to a good humoured person, and we sang along to Linkin Park all the way to the house. "In the end" was blasting through the speakers as we parked up. As the door was opened, I knew something or someone was here, or people in general. That's when I found this young, gorgeous guy sat in Xavier's chair, confusing the hell out of me.

"Erm...sorry, and you are?" He smiled at me as Logan, Storm and this other guy stepped into view. And this "other guy" the stranger, was like a god on land.

"Sweetie, this is Charles Xavier. It's a long story, a real long story. And this young man here is Erik, also known as magneto..."

* * *

_**There you go, all will be explained, but lets just say that I´ve finally decided who Claws will end up will.**_

_**please review...**_


	11. aha

**_Hope you all like and enjoy..._**

* * *

"You see honey, we went to go and see Erik and went out for a meal. On a walk through the city we ran into some trouble you could say. This human was pointing a gun at this boy, well he was probably around 25 years old. He turned out to be a mutant. The human was reckless, a horrible piece of work and shot the poor man. At the instant death of the boy, the human was obliterated into pieces so small no human eye could see, destroying him. We were running towards him at the time to help, but the bullet was to fast. For some reason we had this strange affect hit us, Erik and Charles father in front of us, regenerating them to the younger men they used to be. Of course, it nothing affected your father, but it seems it did affect me. From the looks of it, Erik, Charles, Mystique and myself are now ageing at the same pace as you and your father, though we will still die if hit with a bullet or something of that sort. We cannot regenerate like you both." Hearing this was like someone telling me that world peace was finally among us. Of course we knew that would never happen, but the thought of my mother not dying with me still at the youthful age that I'm at was brilliant. Profesor X was now young and energetic, this Erik, well I wasn't up for getting into what I thought about Erik at the moment.

"That's, that's...that's the best bloody news I've heard since forever, it even beats Charlie's death! Oh my god, we'll be a proper family, we have a full and long future in front of us, meaning the years beforehand that I haven't been able to spend with you are already forgotten. Why duel in the past when you have hundreds of years in front of you?" I smiled and dumped my body onto the couch. "Mum,you mentioned someone called Mystique, who is she?" After my questioned was answered out loud, a women with long blonde hair and curves any women would die for walked out of the shadows and stood next to Charles. "Oh, you must be Mystique,nice to meet you!" Walking up to her and giving her a hug, I soon gave a warm embrace to Charles. "So, you guys together?" I could tell by the way she looked at him that it wasn't just a "friendly" look. He nodded and gave my a wide grin. Once more I pounced onto the sofa.

"So, what's happened since we left, kid?" Grinning at my father I got comfy and prepared to tell them the events of the past few days.

"Well, turns out since my mutantness kicked in, Jake's imprint on me broke, but he's still madly in love with me, even though he's imprinted on this other girl. I actually don't care, because once the imprint broke,it only showed me one thing, my feelings for him weren't real. It was just that whole wolfy thing messing with me. I'm glad for some reason that I don't have an attachment to a werewolf, I don't know why, but it's a relief. School was full of sad apologies and this girl Jessica tried to piss me off. She did and she's lucky she's not down in hospital. God that girl could send the the purest of people over to the dark side..." Shivering at the single thought of that girl, I relaxed and waited for anyone to say anything.

"So, my little baby is single and not attached to a guy in anyway possible?" Is that the only thing he got from this?

"Yeah, dad." I mumbled.

"Hm...well we'll talk about this later, for the second we should talk about your moving arrangements." Mum was always a saviour, well for the time I knew her she seemed to be.

"My bags are already packed, my old clothes have been thrown now that I have a new wardrobe full thanks to Alice and Rosalie. Erm... a photo album of pictures of when I was younger, and not much else from that. Apart from my books that have been sent, I don't have much else"

"I'll take care of that very soon,baby." I looked up and smiled lovingly at my mother. "So,how do you feel about moving in tomorrow? You stay here tonight while we finish your room and tomorrow morning we will come for you." My face lit up like a Christmas tree and I leapt into my parents arms. Suddenly feeling like I was ignoring the rest of the people in the room, I turned towards them, keeping my gaze away slightly away from Erik, not to look ignorant, just not to look at his face and eyes, I didn't like to get lost in someone's eye's in public, especially when my father, James Logan Howlett was behind me. Suddenly a small nagging pain erupted into my mind, gradually gaining power.

"So, I'll leave you guys to yourselves, I want to go to bed. I have this pounding headache,but I'm sure a few hours sleep will help" Turning on my heel and heading up the stairs, I could practically hear my dad frowning as to what could be wrong. I did tell Jacob that I had stopped ageing, but that wasn't technically true, at least not yet, but supposedly I was due to some time around now. I didn't care, all I knew was that my mind was begging to have its suffering ended. One second I was fine and then next thing I know my brain feels like acid is being poured into it. Once I was out of view, I ran to my room, dodging Esme's ornaments on the way, just needing to feel the comfort of my bed underneath me. I didn't even think of where Jasper and Emmett had disappeared to, probably hunting. Esme was out at for a meal during Carlisle's lunch time so that left everyone downstairs to go back home until tomorrow, when they'd come for me and they'd take me to _my_ home.

…_... Sharp pain...flashing lights...noises...voices...a funny wet feeling...more voices...nothingness...light._

I abruptly awoke to a room, well more like a military laboratory, and I was restricted in this water tank thing, bound at my hands and feet to the side's, my body was fairly out of the water, but I wasn't sure that would last long. The worst thing was the room was full of guards and from the angle I was at, I didn't look to be wearing much more than my underwear. Getting a few looks from the guards, disgusting looks,like I was a piece of food.

I finally spoke up... "What the fuck is going on here?" I shouted out for the guy in the uniform to hear. He turned around and smiled at me.

"So you're awake? Oh, good. The procedure is best down while your conscious, child. Now, Bella, I have a gift here for you. These dog tags are for you." He came closer until he was at the edge of the tank, pulling my head up so he could carefully place the chain and tags around my neck. I furiously fought the urge to spit in his face, dreading the consequence. No matter what I tried, the restraints didn't move.

"Well, child, were about to start. Brace yourself, if you are really your fathers child, you'll live..." I could here a faint joke in his voice, aggravating me.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed so loud Mexico could probably hear me. He rolled his eyes ant tutted, while ordering the "procedure" to commence.

Without warning needle type things were advancing towards my body while the thing I was laid on started to sink further down in the tank. My breath was lost rather quickly and the needles increased ever more closer, closer and closer until they started to pierce my skin. The only thing heard was my underwater screams, know one in this room ever going to feel the immense pain I was feeling right at that moment. Only one person in the world would have felt this, and that would be my father. I wished and begged that someone would help me as the pain became to much, even though my body wouldn't shut off and let me black out. I knew what was happening, this bastards were covering my skeleton with adamantium, and once it was over, they'd pay, dearly...

* * *

**_What do you all think? good? bad?_**

**_hope you enjoyed..._**


	12. In the end

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

The pain was, to be honest, unbearable, but what could I do? I was bloody tied! My body was twisting and turning, violently shaking as the liquid was poured into my body. The procedure wasn't long, about ten minutes, but I know I'd never go through anything like that ever again. Just as the needles were being taken out and the holes in my skin were healing, not to mention the liquefied metal was already hardening, my body went into a dead type zone, completely relaxing as the metal bed thing I was on rose, leaving my body once more skimming the water. My breath came in rough and tight, wrapping itself around my lungs as quick as possible, the taste of fresh oxygen was the best thing I could hope for at that moment.

"If the memory wiping didn't work on her father, how do you know it will work on her? She's just a child!" I could hear a whisper from across the room as I tried to stretch my muscles.

"She is no child! Open your eyes! She Is A Mutant! And now, she will be known as weapon X, like her father, but a younger and more flexible soldier to our use. Just imagine her at our hands! Now, delete!" Okay, my life didn't flash before my eyes and I wasn't pissed, I was actually overly calm, and that itself scared even myself. "Now!" His words were loud and they pierced my ears, bringing me my anger. I growled to nothing and ripped myself from the restraints, now I was all animal. Bella was gone.

I jumped off the mental table and ran to the nearest guard, bringing out my new claws, something that of course hurt, a lot, but the pain was numbed with anger rather quickly. I sliced the guard in two, running to a second before his gun shot at me. I was too late, the bullet coming towards my head and hitting my forehead. I barely moved, my head whipping back as the bullet fell out. "I told you guys not to mess with me, now y'all gonna pay" I said sickly sweet in a sing-song voice. I was wet, I still hurt, I was half naked in a room full of men and I felt even more lonely and animal like then I ever had in my life. I crouched down in a fighters stance, waiting for them to move when mental suddenly flew across the room, dust scattering everywhere. Once it calmed down, I could clearly see Charles, Mystique, Erik and my mother and father. Logan was seething, a blind man could even sense that, and his face showed it, boy did it show it.

"Stryker! You bastard! I'm going to kill you his time at my hands! I don't know how you survived that water, but be sure that when you're cut in two you won't be coming back! This is not my daughters fight!" His voice was muffled as he flew over there, stopping a few meters away and letting his claws out, stalking forward. Storm went off to kill a few guards, and Charles and Mystique went off the other way. Erik stood there and looked at me with pure agony and anger. He started his way over, killing anyone who got in his way. I was now back to normal and shivering there in my underwear, scared at how I killed without a second fought, scared at who I was that for that second. Just then I could sense someone behind me and quickly turned, claws out and let out a low growl, stabbing the man once in the chest with ease, it was like butter. I turned back round and just stared at the chaos, I'd just killed, again, without thinking after just thinking that it was horrible. I mean, come on! I so needed to get it together, now!

"Claws, you okay?" A voice I'd barely ever heard but yearned for was suddenly in front of me. I turned back round from the body on the floor and stared into his eyes. "I...I didn't mean to kill him...I mean...I did, but..." He put his index finger on my lips and tolled my to "shh"as he pulled me into his arms and hugged me, telling me I'd be fine. It didn't last long though as he pulled away and with a flick of his hand set a gun off on his own owner. He started pulling me towards the way out, everyone now dead, everybody but this here Stryker. Wolverine was still stalking him even as mum, Charles and Mystique joined Erik and me. I wrapped myself around my mum as I watched my father run and beat Stryker to the floor. He wasn't going to let him die easily. "Come on, dear. Let's leave him to it" I was being pushed, but I remained adamant that I stayed where I was. Suddenly Storm placed a coat Charles awas holding around my body adn I instantly feel consious, looking back the otehr way. Logan was just finishing him off, pulling back his hand before lightly letting it rip and letting his metal claws tear through his body. Before he turned towards us, he spat on the...well...what was left of the guy and came towards us...

The last few days were full of me moving into the mansion and everyone tiptoeing around me like I was some antique thing that would easily brake. We were sat down for lunch in the mansion as most of the kids had gone home for this weekend and I broke the awkward silence. "God sake! I'm not going to brake, I'm fine. Sure I've just gone through hell, but dad's been through it and look how strong he is! I'm no china tea cup that will fall and smash, I'm a mutant, a bloody proud mutant with adamantium now in her. So what, just all go back to before, please." Smiles broke onto everyone's faces as conversation finally broke out. Was this what they wanted? Me to scream everything was alright? Well they had it, and things looked up for the rest of the day. That was until I got a text message. Jacob had found out and was _"worried sick" _I was ready for smashing his face in until he got that he had another imprint now leave me alone, but he did save me for Charlie and was there when I needed him, that was the only thing that stopped me. And because of that small text, I was going back to Forks the next day to set him straight, oh, and Rose and Alice wanted a sleepover, a major pranking time against Tanya. Well, maybe Jasper and Emmett were also tied in there two at the last bit, and maybe the first too, but it be fun. The only fun in a few days. Dad was still angry, his anger was hid well, but at times, it just showed. He knew what I'd gone through and it killed him, if he could die, but he can't.

"_I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone and the experts say I'm delirious..." _I sung as I walked into the living room to see more people here. All were staring at me with looks of: "How is she and what's is she doing here?" Some with looks that I'd of loved to have punched off, just the arrogant, _I'm so better than her_, looks.

"Pyro" I heard Erik call from behind me as this cute kid about my age came from the ground, playing with a lighter in his hand.

"Hey, Erik. Hey, Claws" I nodded and gave him a huge smile. He'd been here for the past few days and was part of the X-men, he was also my instant best friend. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him close for a hug. I could here chuckling and when I looked up, Erik was glaring at Pyro, but apart from that, nothing was out of the norm.

"Erik, erm, I'm going to head to the Cullen's tonight, I really want to see that bitch's face when I walk through the door. It will be...priceless. Which means I'm taking my camara," I held up a camera in my hand and gave a smile, one, I soon found, that guys fell to slush at my feet. Erik gave me a drop dead gorgeous smile and kissed my cheek goodbye as I grabbed my bad and went towards the front door, waving good bye to them and disappearing. If only that guy knew what he did to me, one look and I was in trouble...

I was now outside the Cullen's house, my new motorbike, that I absolutely loved, my Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R, upgraded by my father, of course. When I had some cash, or they were willing to buy, I'd love to get a Harley or a Ducati, but for the time being I was fine.

"Guys, guess who's here early?" I shouted as I walked into the house. Suddenly Rose and Emmett were in front of me giving me death hugs.

"Oh, shit...Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jazzy have gone hunting tonight...Well you have us and Eddiekins! And...the bitch of the west..." I laughed at his attempted darth vader voice at the last bit and gave another round of hugs, I loved these guys.

"So, let me look, let me look!" Em squealed, and I got him directly. I ground my teeth together as I let my claws come out for all to see. Of course, they were angry when they were told, but I got them over it as quick as possible. "Awesome..." He said in awe, boys.

"So, tell me about this Erik, hot he is, now, you going to make a move or wait or what?" She babbled on I barely heard her. I laughed and shushed her quickly. Yeah, her Alice and Esme, and the guys knew I liked Erik.

"Okay! Hold on! Hahahaha...erm...I don't know, I mean, the guy is just...but I'm a kid in his eyes!" I moaned and she chastised me for being an idiot, her motherly figure coming out. I rolled my eyes but smiled and left the conversation for later as a bang was suddenly heard and _Tanya_ was in the room, Edward walking down the stairs, a smile on his face directed at me.

"Hey Edward! Tainya..." I said, pulling the "a" out until it sounded like a dreadful southern accent. Not that southern accents were dreadful, just my impression was. She glared at me, a glare that would have killed, probably had.

Let the games begin...

* * *

_**Bella and the Cullens will be having some fun, LOL and Jacob will turn up.I'd give a preview, but I don't yet have the next chapter even thought of yet, so...sorry,:P**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, **_

_**please review...**_


	13. From the inside

_**Sorry for the long wait! Just...well life's you know, hectic... But, I've decided to upload this for you guys! Thanks to every one that has alerted and favourite's and reviewed, I really lvoe you guys and make my day when I see it! Enjoy...**_

* * *

Tanya...she didn't know what was heading her way, poor child. Of course, I would give her the benefit of the doubt and...study how she treats me, take it in and then confide with Rose, Em, Ali and Jazz as to our great evil plan. But first, I had to change. Alice decided it would be "awesome" if we went to the mall, and even stranger...not for clothes shopping purposes. It seems, she said, that our great plan would be even better pulled off there. Of course though, I small "I may just...search through a few shops while I'm there..." was added onto the end. _Of course_.

Alice had the perfect outfit for me already prepared, leaving me close to zero time to get ready. My hair and make-up was left more or less the same as it already had that bad-ass look. She choose me a black pair of skinny's that fit perfectly, finished off with leather high heeled boots, a black and red corset and leather jacker. Once done I did a once over in the mirror. I had to admit, I did look pretty hot.

A wolf whistle was heard as I glided down the stairs followed by a hard "crack" and a moaning Emmett. "What was that for?" He pouted and I stifled a momentous Laugh Out Loud session. She shrugged her shoulders and flicked her hair over her shoulders as she joined Alice and me to the car, Edward, Tanya and Emmett left behind to dawdle. We went in Rose's convertible, Jasper riding in the back with Alice and I had shot gun, Rosalie obviously driving. Duh. The rest followed in the jeep, music belting from the car like a mobile-club. I could see Tanya cringing from the back seat and begging Edward to reason with Emmett. His response? A shake of his head, a soft smile and then...yes get ready for it... jamming alone with Emmett. Yes, I just said jamming... it may be a crime in some state, but I didn't care. I wasn't the same Bella. I had one hell of an attitude and a temper. Mutant claw flaws.

Tanya looked furious, our plan was already set in action. Sure Edward deserved to be happy and with someone, but he wasn't happy there. He was dying, a dead guy dying...funny right? She was restraining him on a cruel level, Emmett said he used to be fun... I've yet to see that from a guy that was like a big brother to me. "Rose, volume up and crank the speed up a notch, I'm bored." Her mouth turned into a wide grin as "The curse of curves" blasted through the speakers and she sped up, breaking all speed laws. Our voices carried out over the roads, even Emmett turned over to our radio station to sing from his car. All in all, it was "awesome". Alice was more than right.

"AND SHE'S GOT THE CURSE OF CURVES...!" The wind beat itself up against our hair, forcing me to turn around. The couple behind was in a full on make out session, Alice sat on top of Jasper. I felt a pang of envy and a quick vision of Erik and myself doing something similar, but batted the dream away as a stupid unthinkable thought. Did I want to hurt myself? Nope. There was no way he'd be interested in me, I meant what I said. He probably saw me as some kid.

We reached the mall at an almost Cullen record (Alice won with the beginning of a surprise out of the blue decision for a sale). We all hopped out and glided into the place. It was...packed. If I could walk round carefully without being knocked, I hadn;t yet seen that space. "Edward" I purred as I grabbed his arm and linked him with me taking him into a music store. "So, Erik?" His voice carried over to me as I stood a shelf away. I looked up to see him grinning amusingly. "I've said that what I think and you heard, mister." I sulked silently while going through the stacks.

"Now, miss, tell your big brother the truth. You love him?" I stared into his eyes and cursed below my breath. I couldn't lie to this dude. Bloody Edward, vampire...

"Erm... I'm...falling for him. He's...brilliant and his smile makes my heart race I'm sure you'd be able to hear it from here...but I know his feelings aren't the same."

"You think, you don't know, Bells. Now smile, I'm in the mood for some fun and I have a feeling today I'll find it, that and if the rest of you bar you, of course, don't stop singing bloody Barbie Girl, I will kill you all. It's driving me crazy!" He laughed out a full-hearted laugh, creating a mass of laughter from myself.

"Guys, change song! Eddy here is going crazy! He may die!" I shouted from the middle of the store, gaining more stares that weren't received from the laughter. "Not that you can die" I mumbled under my breath.

"Hmm... I can live with this..." He muttered. I guessed they changed song. "Picked anything?" I nodded, grabbing a pile of CD's and taking them to the counter. As I pulled out my wallet many bills were already wafted in front of my face and given to the guy behind the counter. I gave him no attention as he tried to flirt with me. "You do know, as a brother, I have to say that what you're wearing is making guys go mad and I will kill one from their horrid thoughts" he whispered in mock horror. "Though you do look sexy, vile images of what they want to "do with you" if rather disturbing on my part." I leaned in closer as we exited the shop, the other in front and starting at us.

"Well then, Edward, dear brother. You'll have to get used to it, 'cause I rather like it. It...brings out my wild wolf type personality, don't you think?" I stood back to see him nod his head and chuckle.

Tanya, the dear, was glaring full on at me. "Guess what Eddy bought me?" I lifted up the bag to show them all. If looks could kill... On top of that, I was the only one aloud to call him Eddy. Great start to a beautiful day...

I danced ahead, yes danced, ahead with everyone else, leaving poor Eddy and Tanya alone. "3...2...1..." I whispered beside Alice and Emmett.

"EDWARD!" I heard a scream before continuing down the mall, laughing totally out loud with the Rosalie swinging her arm around my shoulders and squealing along with Alice: "Now why has it taken us so long to meet you, Bella?" I laughed along and braced myself as Emmett charged at me, flipping me around to sit on hi shoulders. "Emmy bear" I sing-sang along. "Cookie?" At my request a chocolate chip cookie the size of my head was suddenly in my hand. I loved this dude. And so did my hunger. Con to being who I was? The bloody hunger!

Not fifteen minutes had passed of us prancing around the halls of the mall when we bumped into Lauren and Jessica, Lauren all but snarling at me and Jessica full on glaring. How come this one bullet headed for Tanya was now going to take three out? I grinned mercilessly and whispered under my breath to the rest. "What the fuck are you, like doing here?" Her nasal voice brought back memories I wanted to keep under the surface, causing an involuntary shiver up my spine. "From what I last heard, it's a free country. And unless you own this mall, I have every right to be here. So be a doll, and move." Just chick-flick material, I thought, as she crossed her hands over her chest suffocated by her far to small top and shook her head defiantly. "Now, darlin', you really don't want me to make you."

"What are you going to do about it? Huh? Little Bella, boo-hoo, all along in the world cause her daddy died. I bet he killed himself to get away from you!"

"_Again_, that man was never my father, he just adopted me, nothing else. Jesus, people think he was a bloody saint, but he wasn't. And I can assure you, he did _not_ kill himself" My voice was nonchalant as I clearly laid a threat down under my words, if she couldn't get it, then she was a lost cause to the world.

"You really are, like a bitch aren't you? Not caring that the guy that like looked after you is like dead!" She just wouldn't drop it, forcing me to get all up and personal, a few inches from her face I whispered low enough for her and of course the vamps to hear. "You honestly know nothing, _child_." I suddenly turned all chirpy, weird bi-polar effects of being my type of mutant. "Aaaa-nd, I'd advise you to leave me alone, I'm only here for the day, so don't ruin my mood, little girl" I ended up sounding like a grown up talking to a two year old, but didn't care, she acted like one. "And like that, the wolf scared the rabbit back into it's whole. The phrase fits me well, though I like rabbits and I don't like you. I can't even compare you to a poor animal as they haven't done anything to me, now, _vamos_, go! This wolf's patience is wearing thin"I could feel the pin-prick as my claws scratched against my skin, begging for freedom. Jasper was suddenly and humanly at my side, squeezing my shoulder in assurance before my X phone went off. Believe it or not, I even had an awesome ring tone to match. "Come on, Come on, turn on the ignition!" Rang through it, as I pulled the phone hooked on the inside of my boot for safe keeping. "She'll steal your boyfriend, look at her, she's a slut!" I held up my finger in silence as I answered.

"Claws here" She looked at me in rage and curiosity, but she wasn't getting no more words out of me.

"Baby girl, can you come home? I don't want to strip you of your fun, but your mother's worried. There's these government guys out and about and... well we'll just feel better if you were home, please" The husky voice of my father hit me. There was more to it, I could tell. Then Lauren went off on one once more. The volume on the phone was too loud, I guessed.

"See, ANOTHER GUY!"

"Shut the FUCK UP!" I hissed before agreeing to turn on my heel and dash back home. It was that or have them come and force me home, they were more than capable. "Sorry guys, I have to go, Logan's orders" I smiled at Jasper as I saluted him, dad and him served together once and were actually good friends. "I salute you all and must bid farewell. We'll resume our fun and game's at a later date, see y'all" I saluted them before cracking out a smile and waving as I dashed out of the mall. Edward and Tanya heard me, therefore Edward grinned while waving and Tanya just waved in annoyance.

After heading out of the mall, I walked down to the beginning of a forest before setting out in a full throttle sprint back home.

Half an hour later I walked into the grand mansion, almost being smuggled to death by a hug from Rogue. "We're glad you home, come on, we're all waiting in professor X's room, aaaaaand... Eric seems to have been missing you, a lot today! I so think he likes you." She grinned widely at me before dragging me down to the rest. How will my day end up today? Shit... did I really want to know? I bubbly laugh erupted from my mouth, a tinkling of bells, as I went over my thoughts.

* * *

_**Hope you've enjoyed, not the best I agree, buuuuuuuuuut, I'm thinking of a little...nope, surprise, you'lll have to wait and see! ^^ I'll just say it envoles Bella, Eric and a barbacue at the mansion...muahaha, see ya, again, hope you liked!**_

_**Please review...**_


End file.
